la sonrisa que se ha perdido ¿volverá?
by mafehellsing
Summary: tras la "muerte" de ciel phantomhive, Elizabeth su prometida decide tomar el control de la gran mansión que el joven de 13 dejo atrás, y también tomar el puesto del perro guardián de la reina. Tras llegar a la mansión al tomar esta decisión Elizabeth encuentra un diario que anterior mente fue de Sebastian y que revelara muchos secretos sobre el contrato y algunos sucesos que pasar?
1. prologo: vagos recuerdos

**kuroshitsuji y sus personajes (sacando a veronica ) no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a yana toboso.**

**este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su gusto, antes que nada pienso continuar con este fic cueste lo que cueste, aun asi si nadie lo lea, eso si no prometo antarlo subiendo cada semana ya que mi tiempo es limitado por ahora. espero que lo disfruten y que sigan el desarrollo de esta historia.**

Ya han pasado 3 largos años desde la muerte de ciel phantomhive y la desaparición de su mayordomo Sebastián michaeils. Elizabeth middleford prometida de ciel, después de la muerte del joven ojiazul decidió tomar posesión de la mansión, la fabrica funtom y el puesto de " el perro guardián de la reina", Esta decisión la pequeña rubia la tomo después de la celebración fúnebre de ciel, al principio su decisión no fue tomada para nada bien pero sus padres tras ver la determinación en sus ahora fríos y duros ojos esmeralda accedieron de mala gana a la decisión. La pequeña Elizabeth o lizzy como le gustaba que la llamara el ojiazul, se había convertido en el transcurso de esos tres años en una bella mujer, delicada pero ahora mas sencilla, utilizando vestidos de colores mas claros y mortecinos, sin tanto detalle de encajes o moños, ahora ya no usaba dos altas coletas rizadas, ahora llevaba el cabello medio peinado con una coleta baja atada con un sencillo listón, dejando ver su hermoso y largo cabello rubio con ahora ondulaciones, y acompañada de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y dos penetrantes ojos naranjas tan profundos como el atardecer cuando el sol se esta escondiendo y dando inicio a la noche. Esa mujer no era nada menos y nada mas que su dama de compañía y su maid, pero no era solo eso, esa hermosa mujer de ojos naranjas era también un demonio, no lo digo por su actitud ,no nada de eso porque aquella mujer era como una hermana para Elizabeth, sino que aquella mujer era una criatura demoniaca que había hecho un contrato con la joven Elizabeth, se preguntaran.. que diablos sucedió aquí? porque ahora Elizabeth tiene una criatura demoniaca a su disposición, pues todo esto se desato poco después de la llegada de la rubia a la mansión phantomhive después de hacerse posicionado como la señora y ama de esa casa, decidió busca algún documento o algún diario que le dijera que había sucedido con ciel pocos días antes de su muerte o siquiera algo que la ayudara para empezar como "perro guardián de la reina". Tras exhaustivas horas de buscar entre la oficina que antes pertenecía a ciel y en sus habitaciones, lizzy encontró un diario que le pertenecía a Sebastián antes de su desaparición, aquel diario relataba lo que sucedió con ciel y el después de haber formado su contrato. Lizzy tras leer el contenido de el diario, llena de desesperación, tristeza, impotencia y ganas de completar la venganza que su prometido no pudo completar contacto a un ser de la oscuridad, jurándole así darle su alma y esta entidad le ayudaba a completar aquella venganza y a ayudarle a la rubia con el papel del perro guadian de la reina

**_Flash back_**

**_-_**_después de que hagas el contrato conmigo pequeña mocosa no podrás retractarte, pero aun así siendo un joven tan hermosa y pura ,siento pesar de llenar de oscuridad ese pequeño cuerpo._- dijo una voz femenina tan hipnotizarte y tan aterciopelada que aquel eco que resonaba en esa obscuridad se sentían como suaves caricias.

-no me importa, quiero hacer el contrato contigo, no me interesa que me llenes de oscuridad o que después de que mis deseos se cumplan te lleves mi alma, solo quiero completar la venganza que mi prometido no pudo.. y cumplir el papel en la realeza que el no va a poder cumplir mas…..- dijo Elizabeth con un tono de rudeza y frialdad, que hasta a ella misma le costaba creer que la que había dicho eso había sido ella

-_pues parece que no te podre convencer pequeña mocosa, se nota que querías a ese niño con todo tu corazón, así que hare el contrato contigo, pero recuerda después no te podrás arrepentir me oíste, cuando ya rechazaste la fe y no podrás volver a la luz al la que antes pertenecías, y ningún ángel o ser celestial te podrá salvar-_ dijo la voz femenina con un tono de reproche-_ en donde quieres la marca del contrato pequeña?-_ pregunto la voz ahora con un tono algo burlesco a manera de pregunta.

- en donde sea no me importa, lo que menos me importa ahora es donde quede esa marca, solo has el contrato…- dijo Elizabeth ahora un poco mas enojada pues sentía que ese engendro del demonio se estaba burlando de ella.

-_pues está bien la podre aquí-_ dijo la voz femenina quien con gran rapidez de acerco a Elizabeth tocando con un dedo en donde comenzaban a florecer sus pechos.-_ este lugar está cerca del corazón, que aunque se vuelva negro y lleno de maldad seguirá perteneciendo a tu amado mocoso, es algo romántico no te parece MY LADY…- _dijo ahora con un tono mas seco, severo, casi tenebroso

-esta bien, ponlo donde quieras ahora nada de eso me interesa. – dijo la rubia mirando a aquella sombra de la que dos ojos naranjas casi fluorescentes se asomaban, mientras tocaban el comenzó de uno de los pechos de la pequeña. Tras decir esto, la rubia sintió un ardor, como si le estuvieran quemando con un hierro al rojo vivo, cosa que hizo que la rubia chillara de dolor, mientras la sombra de la nada saco una carcajada como si estuviera disfrutando del dolor de la joven. De la nada el ardor desapareció dejando una marca de un circulo de color rojizo, dentro de el un pentágono y una estrella y en medio de la estrella una flor, cuyos pétalos parecían cuchillas a punto de cortarla.

-_bien ahora el contrato esta echo..-_ de entre las sombras salió una hermosa mujer con cabello castaño tan largo que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, con unos potentes ojos naranjas como el naranja que aparece cuando se oculta el sol, unos labios carnosos esbozando una sonrisa algo cálida y maliciosa, alta, esbelta, con una hermosa figura y vestida con un una camisa blanca, un chaleco tipo corset que pasaba desde un poco mas debajo de su busto hasta la cintura, una falda negra larga que le llegaba a los tobillos y sobre esta un delantal blanco, unas botas negras con poco tacón.

-cual es tu nombre?- pregunto la rubia mirando la marca del contrato , y volviendo la mirada a la mujer. Que por alguna razón que causaba una sensación de calidez a pesar de ser un demonio.

-_pues el que quiera darme my lady.-_dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mostrando unos pequeños colmillos blancos y brillantes como las perlas.

-mm, que tal verónica?- pregunto con algo de duda la rubia, no le quería poner un nombre que le disgustara ya que ambas iban a estar atadas por mucho tiempo.

_-me parece perfecto, es más me siento honrada de que my lady se tome la molestia de darme un nombre-_ dijo la mujer sonriendo, de manera calida a la rubia.

**Fin del flash back**

Y ni se imaginaran la reacción de los demás sirvientes e la mansión, la rubia presento a la bella mujer castaña, todo fue un completo desastre, todos los sirvientes se sorprendieron, En el momento en el que verónica se estaba presentando, meyrin quien iba corriendo con, unas sabanas en la manos, se tropezó y verónica con gran agilidad la sostuvo antes de que la pobre ciega se estrellara contra el piso, haciendo que se sonrojara (?) por la belleza de esta castaña, bard comenzó con insinuaciones cosa de hizo que repugno a la castaña poniéndolo en su lugar, tanaka solo hizo sus "jo ojo jo" de siempre, cosa que no le molesto y finnian la recibió con una gran sonrisa, cosa que al principio le molesto a la castaña, por la manera en la que reía sin razón aparente pero después le devolvió la sonrisa, después de esto todos la recibieron muy bien. Verónica termino siendo la sirvienta principal por así decirlo sustituyendo al mayordomo. Con el tiempo verónica le tomo gran cariño a Elizabeth y esta también, Elizabeth se refería a la castaña como su hermana, no la trataba como una sirvienta, y en cada momento le decía que no la tratara con formalidad y que todos eran una gran familia, cosa que la castaña con el tiempo empezó a aceptar.

**bueno hasta aqui les dejo el hermoso prologo, derroche la poca imaginacion que tenia aqui, hace dias que la inspiracion no llega y hoy porfin le dio la gana de aparecer! si leyeron ya el primer capitulo les recomiendo que lo olviden pues pienso cambiarlo porque no me gusto en nada! se que esta cortito pero a la medida del tiempo pienso agregarle mas y mas a los capitulos. byee! ah lo olvidaba, una pequeña aclaracion, en el diario que perenecia a sebastian antes de su "desaparicion" NO se aclara que ciel no murio y que se convirtio en demonio, pues despues de cierto tiempo antes de la aparicion de alois trancy sebastian dejo de escribir, aun asi el diario tiene el suficiente contenido para que lizzy entienda un poco sobre su contrato y algunas cosas que pueden suceder como "perro guardian de la reina", cosas como intentos de secuestro, asesinato y mas.**

**pd: este fic no contentra ni yuri ni yaoi, no tengo nada contra estos, pero lo cierto es que no me apeteció escribir sobre eso!**


	2. capitulo 1: esa maid, en la mansion

**kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenesen, le pertenesen a yana toboso, pero la histora si es mia, espero que disfruten de el primer capitulo de este fic.**

La mañana comenzó algo fría, llena de neblina, como es de costumbre en Londres. Pero el clima no parecía ser tan lúgubre en una mansión a las afueras de Londres. Un momento agitado para la maid de este lugar pues después de haberse desquitado con los demás sirvientes de aquella mansión por multiplicar sus tareas gracias a su "ineficiente trabajo" por decirlo asi. A la pobre castaña siempre le tocaba recoger los desastres que hacían meyrin, finnian y bard, la sirvienta estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio en masa de seguir asi.

_-grupo de ineptos! Como demonios fue que hicieron tal desastre!-_ decia la castaña apunto de ahorcar a bard-_ bard explicarme como fue que incendiaste la cocina por tercera vez en la semana!.-_ bard tenia una mirada de terror en los ojos por ver un aura maligno que rodeaba a la pobre maid.

-** etto…. Pues lo que pasa es que quería cocinar la carne y pensé que en vez de cocinarla en la hornilla , la cosine con un lanza llamas para que queara mejor cosinada.**- dijo bard con una gotita sobre su frente y una sonrisa nerviosa

-_enserio!?... pues pensaste mal, y finnian podrías explicarme como terminaron muertas todas las rosas del jardín?-_ dijo la castaña ya con una venia en la sien.

-** je.. je pues ya que se ha estado rumorando que hay una plaga de insectos en Londres para prevenir pensé que lo mejor sería rociar el insecticida directamente a las rosas.**- dijo fin con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose de nuca.

-_…. Meyrin…-_solto un pesado suspiro y encorvándose-_ ni pregunto…..-_dijo restableciendo su posición – _solo limpien este desastre, mientras pienso en un castigo apropiado para un grupo de ineptos como ustedes je je je-_ dijo por ultimo con una carcajada malvada y poniendo una sonrisa desquiciada haciendo que a estos tres se les pusieran los pelos de punta y salieran corriendo.

- jo jo jo.- por ultimo dijo tanaka con una taza de te japonés sentado en una esquina.

-_ tanaka… ud quedese hay donde esta…- _dijo la castaña saliendo casi sin alientos de el lugar dirigiéndose al despacho, con un carrito, sobre el una bandeja con una tetera, una taza con diseños florales y un plato de galleras de diferentes sabores. Al abrir la puerta, noto que Elizabeth no se encontraba así que salió corriendo en su busca, preocupada ya que varias veces han amenazado con secuestrarla, claro que la mayoría no vivía para contar sobre que casi lo logran, por suerte verónica, como así la había nombrado lizzy después de su contrato, era muy ágil, rápida y siempre detectaba con facilidad al enemigo, así que hasta el momento, los intentos de secuestro no se quedaban más que en eso intentos, pero había una gran posibilidad de que esta vez fuera un secuestro verdadero, La pobre maid cansada de buscar por cada habitación de la gran mansión decidió ir a buscar en el jardín de la mansión, tal vez con suerte su suposición del secuestro no sería más que paranoia. Al llegar empezó a gritar el nombre de su ama pues no la veía por ningún lado.

-_ señorita Elizabeth! Donde esta!? SEÑORITA ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH!-_ no para de gritar la pobre con un gran gesto de preocupación.

- oyee! No seas escandalosa aquí estoy!- dijo lizzy alzando la mano, la joven estaba sentada bajo un árbol con un libro entre sus manos que descansaban tranquilamente en su regazo, la rubia llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con solo un par de encajes y un moño en el pecho, pero encima de este tenía una chaqueta larga de color marrón, unas botas marrón un poco mas claro, llevaba su cabello atado con una cinta blanca, dejando ver su largo y ondulado cabello.

-_señorita Elizabeth.-_ dijo verónica al ver a la joven sentada tranquilamente bajo el árbol, soltando un pesado suspiro y tirándose al piso, en posición de 4 (no lo malpiensen) y escondiendo su cara entre los brazos. -_que alivio que la haya encontrado.-_

- jeje lo siento es que quería estar sola un rato.- dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, ella ya no era capaz de esbozar una gran y hermosa sonrisa, había perdido las ganas de sonreír desde que había perdido a ciel.- y de he dicho muchas veces que no me digas "señorita Elizabeth", solo dime lizzy- dijo la rubia habiendo un pequeño puchero.

-_ no señorita, yo no me podría tomar ese atrevimiento-_ dijo la castaña, tomando una posición erguida, sentada sobre sus rodillas.

-eres tonta? Eres como mi familia, no le veo la necesidad a tantas modestias verónica!- dijo la rubia en tono alegre.

-_ pero señorita un monstro como yo no podría tener una familia.- _ dijo verónica haciendo una cara triste.

- eso no es cierto, tu no eres un mounstro y aun si no quieres aceptarlo todos en esta mansión somos una familia.- dijo Elizabeth dedicándole una sonrisa calida a verónica.

_ - pero- _fue interrumpida por la rubia- nada de peros! Ahora quiero escuchar ese "lizzy" de tus labios!- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

- _etto… lizzy _–la rubia sonrió a escuchar esto- …_llego esta carta para ti, es de la reina, parece que nos ha enviado otro caso.- _dijo verónica estirando una carta para que la rubia la tomara.

- vamos a ver ahora de que se trata- soltó un suspiro-cada vez nos mandan casos más seguido a este paso vamos a ceder del cansancio, no entiendo porque los de scottland yard no son capases de resolver esto

-_pues tal vez sea porque su jefe es un incompetente…-_ dijo verónica curvando sus labios con media sonrisa

-si es posible que sea eso..- dijo lizzy soltando una pequeña carcajada, tomo la carta y se levanto , al igual que verónica, y se encaminaron al despacho.

al llegar al despacho, lizzy se sento en un rápido movimiento en la gran silla color marron, tomo el abre cartas, rompió el sello y saco el contenido que eran varias hojas bien ordenadas y dobladas, y haci las empezó a leer.

"**_para mi linda jovencita_**

**_Espero pequeña que estés pasando espléndidamente estos últimos días de primavera y que estés gozando de tu hermosa juventud, sin embargo por mi parte hay algunas preocupaciones que no me dejan velar tranquila estos días, estoy preocupada por mis conocidos de la alta sociedad puesto que han habido algunos secuestros en el últimos mes, aunque scottland yard ya ha estudiado el caso no han podido dar con el culpable, solo saben que estos secuestros se han dado en medio de algunas fiestas de la alta sociedad , solo deseo que mis conocidos y familiares gocen tranquilamente sin que tengan que preocuparse por ser secuestrados , y que se de a conocer lo mas pronto posible quien es el culpable y donde se encuentran las personas desaparecidas. Con mucho cariño para mi jovencita._**

- **_Victoria_**

Lizzy, con rapidez le extendió a verónica la nota de la reina para que esta leyera, verónica la tomo con delicadeza y comenzó a leer. Lizzy siguió leyendo las demás hojas que quedaban.

**_"Aaric looper_**

**_25 años de edad, nacido el 27 de mayo de 1867 desaparecido el 18 de mayo de 1892, hijo de una prestigiosa familia rica, su mansión esta ubicada cerca del centro de Londres, su prometida con la que iba a contraer matrimonio en 2 semanas antes de su desaparición, es Rose lekker, quien fue la ultima persona con la que tubo contacto poco antes e su desaparición"_**

**_"gael singht_**

**_20 años de edad, nacido el 3 de octubre de 1872 desaparecido el 10 de junio de 1892, joven empresario, hijo de una humilde familia cuyo hogar esta ubicado a las afures del Londres cerca de tilehurst. Vivía en una gran casa de ubicada cerca del centro de Londres, desapareció en una fiesta de la alta sociedad"_**

**_"agnes novotny_**

**_22 años de edad, nacida el 13 de febrero de 1870 desaparecida el 20 de junio de 1892, joven hija de una familia de origen alemán, joven de gran belleza casada con matthew singht, y matrimonio de apenas tres años. Recidia junto a su esposo a las afueras de Londres en una gran mansión , desapareció en una fiesta de la alta sociedad, junto con su esposo"_**

**_"matthew singth_**

**_27 años de edad, nacido el 26 de abril de 1865 desaparecido el 20 de junio de 1892, joven casado con agnes novotny, desapareció junto a su espeosa en una fiesta de la alta sociedad"_**

**_"Herbert lodge_**

**_26 años de edad, nacido el 23 de agosto de 1866 desaparecido el 15 de mayo de de 1892, joven empresario vivía a las afueras de Londres junto con su esposa e hijo, desapareció en una fiesta de la alta sociedad "_**

**_"Rhianne Lawrence_**

**_22 años de edad, nacida el 7 de septiembre de 1870 soltera tras romper el compromiso con Joshua staht, joven de una familia adinerada, viva a pocas calles del centro de Londres en una mansión que fue heredada a ella por parte de su difunto padre, desapareció en una fista de la alta sociedad"_**

**_"Anthony farrel_**

**_29 años de edad, nacido el 9 de marzo de 1863, comprometido con laurel chambell, hijo de una adinerada familia quienes se codeaban con la realeza, tenia un guasto excéntrico por lo oculto, desapareció en una fiesta de la alta sociedad"_**

Lizzy al terminar de leer esto alzo la hoja para que verónica la tomara y comenzó a decir

-tal parece que todos eran adinerados, todos tenían una edad entre los 20 a 30 años, todos o bueno casi todos Vivian cerca del centro de Londres a excepción de Herbert lodge, hay gran posibilidad de que sea un asecino…. Pero lo que encaja es porque la gran mayoría de los desaparecidos son hombres…. Siendo un asecino pienso que tendría mas fijación en las mujeres puesto que estas no se defienden tanto como los hombres.- dijo lizzy mientras observaba un pequeño sobre rojo que venia entre las hojas

-_es cierto, al escoger a sus victimas se fijo mas en los hombres que en las mujeres, lo que me lleva a pensar que talvez este "personaje" tiene tendencia a tener odio hacia los hombre jóvenes y adinerados, pero aun asi si se tratara de este caso porque hay mujeres entre las desapariciones, y lo que menos encaja es porque hay una pareja de casados entre los desaparecido…- _dijo con voz serena verónica quien sostenía con una mano su mentón mirando detenidamente la hoja con los nombres de los desaparecidos, mientras ella volvia a revisar el documento lizzy abrió el pequeño sobre rojo.

-veronica.- dijo la rubia mirando con ojos de desinteres y aburrimiento una pequeña hoja color rosa decorada con un papel que tenia gran parentesco al encaje. –ve por las cosas, iremos a la ciudad.- dijo esta , tomando la taza de te entre sus manos y bebiendo un sorbo.

-_como deses lizzy-_ dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-ah y una cosa mas, quiero que me traigas la lista de los invitados de las fiestas en las que desaparecieron estas personas.- dijo esta mirando detenidamente a verónica quien dia la vuelta e hizo una reverencia

-_con certeza.-_ dijo antes de salir del despacho.

**hasta aqui dejo el capitulo de hoy... bueno lo quería dejar mas largo pero tengo que organizar mis ideas, ya que me estaba empezando a ir en otra dirección a la de la idea central de esta historia, ya le iba a empezar a meter romance cosa que lo pensé y que me hizo recapacitar, si empiezo con el romance tipo diabetico con el que iba a deformar el primer capitulo toda la historia original que tengo en mi cabezita se iba a deformar, volviendolo una mescolanze de ideas que ni yo misma iba a entender. bueno despues de joderme la cabeza cambiando partes para que quedara como inicialmente lo pense, aqui quedo el resultado. por cierto en el capitulo dos van a narrar en primera persona asi que van a aparecer los tipicos POV y eso, espero que les guste... bye**

**PD: en el proximo capitulo van a aparecer unas personitas muuuy curiosas... jejeje**


	3. capitulo 2: esa maid, investiga

**kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a yana toboso. espero que disfruten del segundo capitulo de esta historia, con la que me e estado quebrando la cabeza por no saber como acomodar todo, despuesd e exaustivas horas sin dormir por andar pensando que diablos iba a pasar en esta capitulo, toda la ispircion comenzo a fluir y pos aqui lo tiene, por cierto antes de que lo olvide, no pienso escribir con POVS pues me da pereza hacerlo, prefiero que ustedes se den cuenta quien esta narrando, y pues en esta capitulo queda mas que obvio! y tambien gomen! por mi ortografia! es solo que ultimada mente ando tan ocupada estudiando (por culpa del algebra casi me tiro el año, asi que me toca habilitar la materia) y me toca escribir a las carreras antes de que se me olvide todo y pues mis dedos son muuuy torpes! asi que disculpenme por esto y ahora voy a dejar de parlotear para que lean! **

Un rato después de que verónica saliera del despacho, para ser exactos media hora, volvió con muchos papeles entre sus manos.

-_lizzy aquí esta lo que me pidió y también me tome la libertad de hacer un listado de un grupo de persona que estuvieron presentes en todas las fiestas en las que se presentaron desapariciones.-_ me dijo verónica con una pequeña sonrisa, poniendo sobre mi escritorio un gran paquete de hojas que sin demora comencé a leer pero sin antes preguntarle a verónica si ya tenía las cosas listas para ir a la ciudad. Aunque lo cierto es que no era necesario preguntar, verónica siempre seguía mis órdenes al pie de la letra y las hacía más rápido de lo que canta un gallo por así decirlo. Confiaba plenamente en ella y en estos tres años no me he arrepentido ni una sola vez de hacer el contrato. Y porque hacerlo yo sabía perfectamente que verónica se iba a quedar a mi lado hasta los últimos momentos de mi vida mortal, que ella no me iba a abandonar tan fácilmente, puesto que estábamos ligadas por el contrato y no solo eso, nosotras ya habíamos formado un vinculo amistoso, se que tal vez para un demonio formar un vinculo cercano con una simple humana sea algo insignificante, es mas tal vez sea un desperdicio de tiempo para estos pero yo nunca e percibido esto de verónica, ella nunca desprecio mis actos de cariño como un eventual abrazo o mimarla como si ella fuera un gato, ella para mi se había convertido en algo esencial de mi vida diaria, para mi verónica ha sido como la hermana que siempre desee tener, amo a mi hermano con todo mi corazón pero debo admitir que no es lo mismo tener un hermano que una hermana con la cual jugar a tomar el te, ayudarse a escoger ropas y cosas de ese tipo, es claro decir que yo nunca e hecho cosas como jugar a tomar el te o con muñecas con verónica ya que los dos no somos pequeñas y claro esta aclarar que ella siempre me ha tratado con cierta formalidad que en verdad es molesta. Pero aun así ya e logrado hacer que la deje poco a poco.

Mire detenidamente la lista de personas que asistieron a todas las fiestas , cuando de pronto mi vista se fijo en un nombre muy conocido, ya sabia que había posibilidad de que esta persona fuera el responsable porque si mi memoria no me falla en el diario de Sebastián se relata que ciel y el tuvieron un altercado con esta persona, porque además de ser un viejo verde en todo su esplendor, esta persona también organizaba fiestas secretas en las que vendían a las mujeres, claro está como esclavas sexuales, había una gran posibilidad de que esta persona estuviera vendiendo a los hombres como esclavos para algún mafioso o algo asi, y que estuviera vendiendo a las mujeres como si se tratase de objetos sexuales.. no cavia duda esta persona tenia que entrar a la lista de sospechosos.

-….. el vizconde druitt….- dije sin mas, soltando una mirada de sorpresa.

-_…si, hay una gran posibilidad de que el sea ese "personaje" que esta causando las desapariciones, sin embargo no estoy del todo segura, hay que revisar la lista, sin embargo también me tomen la libertad de interrogar a algunos de los que aparecen en esta lista, la gran mayoría ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de estas personas desaparecidas, además de tener una buena cuartada, pero hay algo mas, intente interrogar a el vizconde pero no me lo permitieron.-_ dijo verónica con rapidez, pero con un semblante tranquilo reflejado en su delicado rostro.

- hay posibilidad de que el vizconde vaya a esta fiesta?- dije con el seño fruncido preocupada por una respuesta a manera negativa, mientras levantaba una mano con el papel color rosa entre mis largos dedos.

Verónica esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar esto –_si hay una gran posibilidad de que vaya, no es más estoy segura de que va a ir.-_ dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-entonces vamos a la ciudad a investigar y llama a Nina, vamos a tener una noche inolvidable.- dije por ultimo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-_.. si my lady…-_dijo verónica abriendo la puerta del despacho, dejándome un espacio para que saliera. –_ el carruaje estará listo en 5 minutos, mientras tanto iré a llamar a la señorita Nina, por favor espérame en el salón principal.-_dijo verónica caminando por el gran pasillo, mientras yo giraba en dirección a las escaleras para ir a el salón principal a esperarla como ella había dicho. A los pocos minutos apareció verónica avisándome que Nina llegaría alrededor de las tres de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para ir a la ciudad a investigar un poco mas y volver para tomar el almuerzo. Pensé que lo mejor era ir primero a averiguar si han aparecidos los cuerpo de los desaparecidos para empezar a descartar si se trataba de un simple secuestro en el cual piden dinero por la persona o si era un desdichado asesino en serie sumergido en la pobreza que amaba torturar a los que gozaban de juventud y dinero, aunque ya tenía como al vizconde druitt como sospechoso no tenia que confiarme del todo que era el ese "personaje" por asi decirle al culpable, tenia que tener mas sospechosos , o por lómenos saber si aun estaban vivos o no…y bueno solo había una persona que nos podía ayudar, lo cierto es que no hay duda de que a este sujeto le quedaba poca cordura o eso era lo que todos creían, sin embargo el es una persona muy lista y siempre que le pido su ayuda busca algo que sea mas mucho más para su beneficio propio que para el mío , undertaker. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, supuse que este tipo estaba loco, que era un inútil y no entendía como rayos había podido ayudar tanto a ciel y a Sebastián en los casos como el de "Jack el destripado" cosa que me pareció bastante sorprenderte al enterarme de que el supuesto caso sin resolver en realidad había sido resuelto por nadie mas que ciel, y que la tía angelina era la causante de esas muertes y con ayuda del idiota de grell con quien tuve la desgracia de encontrarme en unos no en muchos de los primeros casos que tuve que resolver, fue muy fácil reconocerlo por la descripción en el diario de Sebastián " asqueroso shinigami, travestido tan solo recordar esas pestañas postizas, ese repulsivo cabello rojo y esa sonrisa con largos y filosos dientes me provocan ganas de asesinarlo para no verle la asquerosa cara que tiene " y yo recuerdo a verlo visto alguna vez. Bueno olvidando a grell y su asqueroso ser, a lo que iba es que con el tiempo me di cuenta que undertaker era más listo de lo que parecía, siempre me entregaba la información necesaria, aunque claro nunca hablaba más de la cuenta, también sabía perfectamente que el presentaba un disgusto hacia la reina, no es mas parecía odiarla, algunas veces trate de averiguarlo pero el era muy listo como ya mencione varias veces y hasta el dia de hoy no e podido saber quien es el en realidad, lo que me lleva a pensar de que el utiliza su "poca cordura" como una fachada.

-_zzy…..lizzy-_ verónica me saco que mis pensamientos

-ah?.. que.. que pasa verónica?-pregunte volviendo en mi

-_el carruaje ya llego, es hora de irnos lizzy-_dijo ella con una sonrisa muy cálida, lo que me hacía pensar que en realidad ella me tenía algo de estima, pero no tanta como el cariño que yo le tenía a ella. Y sin más me encamine hacia la puerta principal seguida por verónica, al abrir las puertas los rayos de luz me golpearon el rostro haciéndome tambalear un poco por la ceguera temporal, pero verónica me ayudo guiándome hacia el carruaje mientras recuperaba la visión.

Subí al carruaje con la muy poca elegancia que me quedaba, yo ya había dejado todo eso atrás, ya no tenia que lucir ni femenina ni linda para alguien, ya no tenia que vestirme con hermosos vestidos de cedas importadas o con muchos encajes y detalles, o ponerme maravillosos collares de piedras preciosas y mucho menos asistir a grandes y lujosas fiestas organizadas por los de la alta sociedad, yo ya había perdido mi razón para ser hermosa y femenina, debo aclarar que tampoco me visto como un hombre o me parezco a un vagabundo es solo que ahora ya deje la elegancia por la sencillez. Ya no tengo que lucir elegante para alguien, porque yo a ese alguien por el cual actuaba infantilmente para que el me pudiera defender ya se había ido tres años atrás, y desde ese momento me volví fuerte para defenderme a mí misma, para no preocuparlo a él….. para no preocupar a ciel desde donde se encontrara. Pero es mejor dejar la melancolía de un lado y centrarme en este caso, el carruaje ya esta empezando a llegar a la ciudad donde se alcanzaban a divisar hermosas mujeres arregladas con pomposos vestidos de colores vivos, acompañadas de sus esposos vestidos de elegantes trajes y grandes sombreros y claro una que otra pareja acompañada por sus hijos cuyas edades variaban. Al poco tiempo el carruaje se detuvo cerca de la funeraria, así que verónica y yo bajamos de el y nos encaminamos hacia el lugar mas polvoriento de Londres, el lugar de trabajo de undertaker, que le costara a el limpiar un poco, todo en ese lugar esta empolvado a excepción de una mesa de metálica. Lo demás estaba lleno de telarañas, era un lugar completamente desagradable para mi, y para mi mala fortuna tenia que ir hay constantemente para sacar la información necesaria. Verónica seguimos caminando hasta que estábamos enfrente de la puerta de la polvorienta funeraria, en un movimiento delicado verónica abrió la puerta dándome el paso para que entrara primero cosa que hice sin demora, después entro verónica y cerro la puerta tras de si, debo decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver las grisientas paredes que según undertaker eran blancas cosa que me parece realmente extraño porque las paredes estaban de un tono casi negro, pero bueno era de imaginarse que esas pobres paredes se tornaron de ese color por la mugre acumulada…. Eso era asqueroso, cuantos años sin limpiar llevara esta funeraria es la pregunta que mas ronda en mi cabeza en este momento.

Al entrar no vimos a nadie así que supuse que undertaker estaba metido en alguno de los tantos ataúdes que hay en este lugar, recuerdo que la primera vez que vine ese idiota salió de uno que estaba detrás de mi por poco y me da un paro cardiaco, asi que con mis constantes visitas logre saber que el siempre iba a estar metido en algún ataúd y que si no quería que me matara de un susto tenia que encontrarlo, asi que comencé quitarle las tapas a los ataúdes una por una hasta que di con el necesitado.

-ju ju ju …. Tan lista como siempre condesa… ju ju ju- dijo este mirándome por debajo de ese flequillo color gris platinado, el siempre desde que lo conocí me ha llamado condesa y pues era cierto yo era la condesa middleford, ese puesto me lo dio la reina el día que me nombro como "perro guardián de la reina" .

-undertaker necesito tu ayuda con un nuevo caso.- le dije con seriedad, no me gusta tratar con familiaridad o amistad a este gran idiota.

-ju ju ju… pues mi pequeña condesa ya sabes cual es el pago por la información.. ju ju- dijo el de cabellos platinados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cosa que me daban ganas de golpearlo con lo primero que me encontrara en el camino.

-verónica.. ya sabes que hacer- dije sin mas, saliendo de la funeraria para esperar a que verónica terminara, esto ya se había convertido en costumbre, aunque yo ya sabia lo que hacia verónica para sacarle las carcajadas al idiota, en el diario de Sebastián esta especificado, y verónica hacia lo mismo que decía en el diario, pero aun así lo tome como costumbre así que espere pacientemente hasta que escuche unas muy muy estruendosas carcajadas que provenían de adentro

- JUUUUUUUUUUUUAJ JUUUUUUUUAJ JUJUUJUAJ- al escuchar esto ya sabía que era la señal para entrar

-_ listo lizzy ya todo esta arreglado, y va a hablar-_ dijo verónica abriendo la puerta para dejarme pasar adentro, pude ver a undertaker tirado en su mesa con un hilo de baba colgando de su mentón mientras se sostenía el estomago, ya era costumbre para mi verlo en ese estado asi que no hice más que esperar a que empezar a hablar. Cuando por fin undertaker se digno a calmarse comenzó a hablar.

-gu ju ju ahora mi pequeña condesa que se te ofrece?-pregunto aun con risa undertaker mientras se acercaba a a mi.

-vine a preguntarte si por casualidad has enterrado a estas personas, están desaparecidas hace mas de un mes.- dije mirándolo fríamente mientras le mostraba los documentos y unas fotos que venían con la nota de la reina

-… gu ju ju… lo siento condesa pero no e enterrado a ninguna de estas personas, no recuerdo siquiera ver sus rostros aquí… gu ju ju y porque piensas que están muertos?- pregunto con una sonrisa bastante traumarte que si no lo conociera ya habría salido corriendo de ese lugar

- pues pensé que tal vez se trataba de un asesino en serie.- dije sin dejar de mirar su extraña sonrisa- bueno ahora creo que sea mas posible algún secuestro que busca dinero como beneficio-

- …gu..ju ju juuuuuua …pues te equivocas pequeña condesa, esto no se trata de un simple asesino o un secuestrador que busca riquezas- dijo aun con risa cosa que me sorprendió bastante tal vez este loco sabía algo pero sé que el no me dirá nada. Sin embargo pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, tal vez hoy fuera mi día de suerte.

-_ a que te refieres undertaker?_- verónica se me había adelantado a preguntar

- ju ju pues que esto es algo mas profundo, esto no tiene que ver con la avaricia de los humanos, pero creo que lo tendrán que investigar ustedes mismas para darse cuenta… ju ju ju- sabía que undertaker no iba a hablar mas, pues ya había cortado toda fuente de información con "_tendrán que investigar por ustedes misma para darse cuenta_ ". así que sin mas le hice señales a verónica para que saliéramos de la tienda. Claro sin antes darle las gracias a undertaker. Puede ser odioso, y sobretodo esa sonrisa asquerosa de su cara pero yo realmente estaba agradecida con el ya que en muchos casos el me había ayudado, sin embargo no confió plenamente en el.

-_lizzy, creo que ya es hora de volver a la mansión, ya casi se acerca la hora del almuerzo.-_ dijo verónica sacándome de mis pensamientos de nuevo, guiándome hacia el carruaje que acababa de llegar. Subimos rápidamente, dejando atrás la "elegancia y delicadeza", me senté quedando en frente de verónica que rápidamente pregunto.-_ y ahora cual es el plan lizzy?-_ lo cierto es que no tenia ni idea que hacer, según lo que dijo undertaker esto no tenia que ver con "la avaricia de los humanos" así que podía descartar a el vizconde "viejo verde" druitt (como yo lo llamaba) sin embargo había que mantenerle vigilado, ese hombre estaba metido en cosas muy extrañas, quien sabe en que estaría ahora, pero ahora ese viejo verde no es de mi incumbencia, lo que tengo que hacer idear un plan para esta noche pues yo al igual que verónica sabemos que hoy hay una muy grande posibilidad de que secuestraran a alguien así que se me ocurre seguir con el plan que ya tenia pensado desde que vi el sobre rojo aunque claro con algunos cambios esta vez vigilaríamos a las demás personas que se encontraban en la lista.

-pues pienso que deberíamos seguir con el plan que ya tenia en mente, claro haciéndole algunos cambios- dije mientras miraba a la venta, puede divisar a unos niños, de una edad aproximada de 8 años ambos estaban tomados de las manos mientras caminaban al lado de sus padres, en ese momento me sentí nostálgica, triste pues un recuerdo de ciel y yo a esa edad en la que éramos muy unidos, nos queríamos mucho llego a mi mente, cosa que por poco me hace llorar, verónica noto esto así que hablo para que yo alejara la vista de la ventana y me olvidara de aquel recuerdo que en algún momento de mi vida me sentía feliz de recordarlo pero ahora ese simple recuerdo no haría mas que sacarme las lagrimas que no pude llorar en el entierro de ciel.

-_oye cual es el plan? …..Lizzy por favor prométeme que sea lo que sea ese plan que armaste en tu cabeza no pondrás tu vida en peligro-_dijo verónica mirándome con preocupación, cosa que me alegro saber que ella se preocupaba por mi, aunque no había necesidad ya que esta vez no sería yo la carnada de mi plan, la ultima vez casi muero porque que yo misma me hice carnada, casi muero y si no hubiera sido por verónica que llego en el momento justo quien sabe donde estaría ahora.

-no tienes que preocuparte, porque esta vez yo no seré la carnada!- le dije mostrándole una de mis mas grandes sonrisa y soltando una carcajada al ver que ella me miraba con bastante desconfianza, creo que ella ya presentía que ella sería el plato principal por así decirlo de mi plan para capturar a ese "personaje" como lo había nombrado verónica. – la carnada será tu!- le dije sin mas, y comencé a reir al ver su cara de desconcierto. La pobre no sabia que responder.

-_que? Lizzy por dios ahora que me vas a hacer- _pregunto esta con un tono de desaliento.

- pues que tu iras como MI invitada especial a la fiesta y sacaremos la información de estas personas- le dije mostrándole la lista- y si tenemos suerte y sabemos quien es tu será la carnada, lo atraerás para atraparlo.- le dije soltando una carcajada mientras me imaginaba la cara de mi pobre maid viéndose vestida con un pomposo vestido, de los que antes yo acostumbraba a usar.

-_…. Y tengo que usar uno de esos horrendos vestidos?_- dijo señalando a la ventana con cara de asco, al volver pude ver a una mujer de esas avanzada edad con un pomposo vestido de color amarillo, debo decir que ese vestido estaba bien horrendo pues había una cantidad excesiva de encajes y moños por todos lados, sin decir que la mujer estaba pasada de peso.

- jajaja…. talvez, pero no creo que el vestido vaya a ser tan horrendo como ese, le diré a Nina que confeccione uno para ti, confió en ella y se que te hara lucir hermosa- le sonreí cálidamente, ella me devolvió el gesto

_- umm gracias?-_ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-me agradecerás cuando tengas un lindo vestido puesto je je- le dije.

_-apropósito cual es el tema de la fiesta?-_ la pregunta me sorprendió un poco ya que ni yo me había fijado bien en el tema, con solo leer la dirección ya me sentía abrumada y aburrida tan solo imaginarme en aquella fiesta plantada en alguna parte del salón sola o escuchando los tontos chismes de las esposas de empresarios que se gastan sus pocas neuronas en cosas sin verdadera importancia. Le pase el sobre que contenía la invitación a verónica, esta lo saco y lo miro poniendo una cara de desaliento.-_lizzy… el baile es de mascaras, se nos hará muy difícil saber quien es quien.-_

Maldición! Como es que sucede esto… que mala suerte, ahora todo se va a complicar, voy a tener que cambiar el plan.

-dios esto esta mas complicado cada vez, cambiemos el plan…. Es la única solución que tenemos ahora.-dije con desilusión, porque tenia que pasar esto!

-_esta bien lizzy- _me dijo verónica con una sonrisa algo tierna que decoraba sus rostro, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Mientras cambiamos el plan para que se volviera todo a nuestro favor, el tiempo se paso algo rápido y llega a la mansión antes de darnos cuenta, baje con rapidez casi inhumana del carruaje, el hambre ya me estaba matando asi que corrí rápidamente hacia el gran comedor y me senté a esperar a que verónica llegara con la comida, cuando ella llego con un carrito lleno de deliciosa comida y comenzó a servir pude jurar que me estaba babeando. Verónica con delicadeza coloco el plato enfrente mío y yo me dispuse a comer olvidándome un momento de mis preocupaciones y disfrutando de la comida.

**bueno hasta aqui les dejo el capitulo, pensaba dejarlo mas largo y escribir hasta donde mi querida vero-chan y lizzy llegaban al baile y ... pero los quiero joder a todos LOL. esperense al proximo capitulo! y dejen reviews me hacen sentir mal si no los dejan. ok byee**

**pd: le quiero dar las gracias a suki pues si review apesar de ser corto me alegro e hizo que me llegara la inspiracion *canto de angeles y la luz iluminándome mientras lloro mirando al cielo* y en algunos capítulos pienso meter un poco de las cosas que escribio sebastian en ese diario! , me voy a joder y eso lo se! pero quiero que les guste el fic asi que esperen pronto a ver lo que van a encontrar en el diario del sensual demonio *le sale un chorro de sangre por la nariz* ... ahora si bye bye!**


End file.
